When A Chaos Control Gets You To Someone's Shower
by Tirainy
Summary: REWRITTEN. Shadow was tired after searching for a Chaos Emerald all day and all he wanted to do was to teleport home. Somehow he ends up in Sonic's shower...while the blue hero is in it. Unsurprisingly, neither of them is sure how to react...


**Title: When A Chaos Control Gets You To Someone's Shower**

 **Summary:** Shadow was tired after searching for a chaos emerald all day and all he wanted to do was to teleport home. Somehow he ends up in Sonic's shower...while the blue hero is in it. Unsurprisingly, neither of them is sure how to react...

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any related characters.**

* * *

Letting out a tired sigh, Shadow uprighted himself and rolled his stiff shoulders, from the corner of his eye glancing at the already setting sun. He had been searching for the damned emerald all day...

The dark hedgehog looked at the big green gem resting on his palm, glad that the time-consuming search had at least been successful.

 _Now, I can finally get some rest_. He gripped the powerful gem tightly, drawing the familiar chaotic energy from its core while he recalled the image of his bedroom, focusing on the vivid memory as he muttered the activation words, "Chaos Control!"

And in a blink of an eye he was gone.

-O-

Humming a random tone under his breath, Sonic scrubbed his fur free off all the dirt and other grime that had gotten stuck to it over the—quite uneventful—day; there had been no mad scientists trying to conquer the world, no ancient gods trying to destroy the planet and no Amy chasing him all around to get him to go on a date with her.

It had been just a peaceful day spent with his favorite activity—running. Lots and _lots_ of running.

Smiling fondly at the memory, the cobalt hero reached for the soap. However, just as his hand came in contact with the bar there was a bright flash of light and he was blinded for the briefest of moments. With a loud surprised yell, he slumped back against the bathroom wall, green eyes blinking rapidly as their owner tried to get his sight back to normal.

And soon, his vision truly cleared. However, the hero continued to blink rapidly, convinced he couldn't be seeing right—because why on Mobius would Shadow be in his shower?!

Confused green eyes stared into just as bewildered red eyes of his rival, Shadow obviously as perplexed by the situation as him as he too seemed severely at loss of words at the moment.

You know, Sonic had never before had a feeling that his shower was particularly small but at this very moment he was finding it to be uncomfortably **_tiny_**. Well, for two _non-dating_ people at least. For couples it would be an ideal fit, he was sure.

Luckily for Sonic, before his train of thought could go into more _dangerous_ territories with that line of thought, Shadow had already snapped out of his trance and cleared his throat somehow awkwardly, the agent himself obviously not sure what to say. "Well..." Shadow glanced around, searching for any clue what to say and then finally noticing the bar of soap which Sonic had dropped earlier. "...you've dropped your soap."

"Uhm, yeah..." Sonic responded, barely glancing at it as he was not really concerned about the cleaning product but rather about the reason why the dark hedgehog was in his shower in the first place. "...you needed something?" he asked as he run his gaze over the other's form, noticing the Chaos Emerald in Shadow's hand and that the other's body was covered from head to toe in sweat and dirt. The cobalt hero grinned as an idea popped into his mind. "You know, if you wanted to borrow my shower you could have just asked! No need to sneak in like this!"

Unsurprisingly instead of appreciating his joke, Shadow only frowned and laughed sarcastically at it, the action finally breaking the tense atmosphere that had settled over them.

"For your information, my Chaos Control has malfunctioned for some reason—and because I have no business here, I'm leaving now," Shadow replied as he drew the shower curtain out of the way; he definitely wasn't risking another Chaos Control trip that could end up in worse places than was the faker's bathroom.

"Suit yourself," Sonic replied, the hero planning to return to cleaning himself once his rival was out of the bathroom.

And, at that very moment, the bathroom door burst open, worried-looking Tails suddenly appearing in the doorway. "Sonic, are you alright?! I've heard shouting—!"

The young fox stopped mid-sentence as he took in the scene before him. Both hedgehogs stared back at him in a mix of confusion and surprise, Shadow just about to step out of the shower and Sonic still leaning awkwardly against the wall.

It took mere moments for Tails' face to turn from pale to blood-red color similar to Knuckles' fur. "I—! I'm sorry for interrupting you!" Tails stammered and then immediately closed the door again, leaving the two hedgehogs to wonder what was the cause of this strange behavior.

It took Sonic exactly three seconds to realize what Tails surely had assumed that he had just witnessed.

Pushing Shadow unceremoniously out of the way, Sonic gave chase after his best friend. "Tails! This isn't what you think—!"

Shadow stared at the retreating back of his rival. He supposed he should just head home now and leave it up to the faker to explain the fox kid that nothing like **_that_** was happening between them.

But then an idea crossed his mind and a smirk found its way to his face.

Home surely could wait a few more minutes.

-O-

"Tails, I'd never lie to you! We really weren't doing anything!" Sonic was making wild gestures with his hands, hoping that would somehow get his point across as he just couldn't figure out how to convince his younger friend he wasn't lying to him with words alone.

Tails looked unsure, but then finally.. "...you weren't?" he asked, suspicion finally leaving his features at least partially.

"Yeah, exactly!" Sonic smiled, relief washing over him. Tails believed him! "Shadow was there just because of—!" It was at that very moment that Shadow decided to make himself present, the occurrence making Sonic hope Shadow would support his claim—but the dark hedgehog had different things in mind. "Shads, can explain—"

"I think you're doing a great job at that yourself," Shadow commented with a smirk, leaning in noticeably close to the blue hero's ear, whispering his next words into it loud enough even for Tails to hear, "See you later at my place, Sonic..." the action confusing Sonic before he realized Shadow was trying to poke a bit of fun on the situation on Sonic's expense by not cooperating.

However, Sonic was confident he could come up with some believable lie about why he had to go Shadow's place, and just as he was about to deliver said lie, his last hope he might convince Tails that there really wasn't anything between him and Shadow was shattered when the ebony agent _smacked_ his bottom on the way out.

And while Shadow left the heroes' house with mood much better than an hour ago, Sonic himself had to spend the rest of the evening trying to convince Tails that Shadow was just kidding around; it took him three hours but he managed to convince Tails of the truth in the end.

...

Tails actually wasn't convinced. But he never told Sonic. He just kept track of what Sonic was doing for two weeks until he was sure Sonic really wasn't seeing Shadow. You know, like a _proper_ scientist.

* * *

 **AN: Nice reviews and constructive criticism appreciated.**


End file.
